


穆太奈比的骨灰

by MorikoLaurant



Series: 窥视者，喉咙与坟墓之始 [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Manga Spoilers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22108681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorikoLaurant/pseuds/MorikoLaurant
Summary: 艾伦在防波堤和沙漠的狭间挖掘一些被埋藏的东西，克鲁格站在堤上看着他。
Relationships: Eren Kruger/Eren Yeager
Series: 窥视者，喉咙与坟墓之始 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582480
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	穆太奈比的骨灰

**Author's Note:**

> 克鲁艾全年龄，原作背景，全部捏造  
> 道路设定真是个好东西

穆太奈比的骨灰

克鲁艾，原作背景全部捏造  
道路设定真是个好东西☆

1.

风停了，视野里蒙上的沙尘也渐渐落下，像升起的帷幕落回地面。艾伦便把护着视线的手从眼边移开，继续向着沙漠迈出新的一步。

天空深沉，呈现出一种夜之将尽时的深青色，天空的深处遮挡着光，正如透过拉紧的帷幕能看见的那样，仿佛是天空本身在其深处隐隐发光。眼前是正东方向，远处的地平线有一条影影绰绰的微光，此时还很晦暗。它从北边无垠之处延伸，到了南边却遇上一阵突兀的阻隔：一半的世界被一道墙壁阻断了。有一阵声音从墙的另一侧传来，有着均匀的起伏，像什么远古巨兽的呼吸声。海洋恰似远古巨兽，已经存在了那么久，他们却是在很近的时候才得知它的存在。  
艾伦已经走了好一段时间，但并不显出疲惫。他抬头看上一眼那墙壁——它实在称不上是一堵壮观的墙，比他童年时日日望着的墙壁矮上不少，工艺也笨拙许多：墙面上许多风化老旧的地方剥落了涂层，露出里面的砖头和接缝来。这不是什么远古巨兽的伟业，只是一道平庸的人造防波堤。因而他也没有那么讨厌它，因为只要再走一段路，就能找到绕过它的小丘，接着甚至可以登上它。有时在训练的间隙，他们会从近海营地出来，到这里来坐在这堤坝上，说说话，闻一闻略带腥咸的海风。  
但今天他没有同伴。他也不打算越过它。  
艾伦的脚步渐渐放慢了。他像在寻找什么东西一样东张西望着，一会儿看看墙面剥落的痕迹，一会儿盯着地上的沙子。沙子就是沙子，无论哪里的看起来都是一个样，他的表情却仿佛那是一本书，或画满了箭头的地图。他仔细地观察着，向远离墙壁的方向走了几步，又折回来。  
接着，似乎已经确定下来，他在一处并无什么不同的沙地上跪坐，用双手挖起了面前的沙地。沙子在夜的尾巴里呈现一种黯淡的白，被他放到旁边。挖走沙子以后还是沙子，仿佛用手从大海里捧水。过一会儿，两边的沙子有一些滑落回他挖掘的坑里，让他有点恼火。但好在很快就挖到了较硬的沙土，他用小块的砾石和硬土把沙子隔起来，继续往里面挖下去。  
艾伦大约在这里挖了二十多分钟，期间东边那条光更亮了些，宇宙深处传来的隐隐幕光也稍许亮了一些。当星星变得更加难以辨别时，艾伦挖到了靠手指很难穿过的硬土。沙土、砾石、一些枯草的断茎，除此以外别无他物。但他仍然盯着这个地方看了又看，似乎笃定这下面埋藏了宝物似的。他接着挖下去。指甲嵌进坚硬的土地，抠抓出泥土，把它们扔在外面。  
面前那一线的天空变得有些刺眼时，他的手指冒出几缕烟雾来。他仿佛没有注意到一样，继续向下挖掘。

艾伦早已感到有视线在看着他，自他开始挖掘，就有人从上方望着他。他一直等待着，等那人对自己发话，询问自己在做什么，或许会叫自己停下来，不要把宝贵的巨人之力浪费在这种事上，叫他快点回去，在人们发现他不见之前回到营地里。他等待着，可盯着他的人沉默不语。  
他还是抬头看了看。艾伦·克鲁格站在防波堤上，低头看着他。天还没亮，距离又太远，从这下面望过去看不清楚他的面容，但还是一如既往穿着那身马莱军警的制服，帽子还戴在头上。他似乎微微弯腰看着底下的自己，还有自己面前那个已有二十厘米宽的坑。  
艾伦用力地又抠抓下一块泥土，接着对上面仰起脸，说，“你站那么高干嘛？”  
克鲁格没有回答，仍然站在高高的堤顶上。

“你怎么默不作声？”

几天后的子夜，艾伦再次独自一人披着星光来到这里。

上一次他在太阳升起时离开，手指冒着烟雾。土坑已经到了一个即便一边挖一边修复手指，也不容易继续挖下去的程度。这次要找到那未完工的挖掘工程很容易：他在离开之前用一块布盖住了它，并在布的四角压了石头，这样即使再起风或下了一点小雨，也不至于把这个坑洞给填上。  
这一次他有备而来。今天白天是硬质化的训练，他趁大家不注意，从指甲的硬质化结晶上掰下一小块藏了起来，现在就带了过来。这是比刀刃更加坚硬的物质，握在手里凿凿砸砸，再坚硬的泥土也要松动。  
他不但在继续挖深，还在扩大挖掘的范围。这坑洞的形状没什么体统，大致上呈一个歪歪扭扭的长方形，现在已经有二三十厘米宽，还不知道有多长，艾伦正在挖。挖这么长也许是为了方便他在继续挖深时找到一个立脚点。  
星星看着他，用人类不能理解的声音絮语着。海浪在防波堤的另一侧呼吸，像长长的叹息。  
还有另外的人在看着他。视线仿佛活物，艾伦感觉得到视线的呼吸。他等着视线的主人向他开口。当克鲁格对他说话，声音从来无关物理距离，或者至少是视觉上的物理距离的远近，只像近在咫尺，像从他的大脑里对他说话——而事实上，不就是那样吗？——，想想还挺令人恼火的，仿佛所见所闻全是他的幻想，仿佛他头颅包裹的那几立方米的灰色海洋已经病入膏肓。但如今离他第一次看到大量不属于自己的记忆涌入脑中也有两年多了，他已经学会了不再去用人们通常对于疯狂的判断标准来衡量自己。  
可克鲁格没有跟他说话。克鲁格也没有从高墙上下来。  
艾伦抬起头，看见克鲁格坐在了防波堤的边缘，专注地盯着这个方向。光线太暗，只能看到他的轮廓，凭借帽子的形状判断，他还是穿着那身一丝不苟的马莱军装，但看得出他在抽烟，他的指间有烟雾飘过，飘进天空中雾一般的星云里。

“喂！”  
艾伦对他喊道。太远了，天也太黑了，根本看不清他的表情有什么变化。艾伦拍掉手上的泥土。现在这个坑已经深到足够他的小腿站在里面了  
“你倒是过来啊。”  
克鲁格的影子还是没有动。

“你怎么默不作声？”

第三次，第四次，艾伦每每一个人来到这里，带着挖掘的工具，继续完成他的工程。有时是在午前，有时是在深夜。他有时挖上整整三个小时才离去，有时不到半小时便匆匆地走了，但都不忘盖好洞口保护好它。它现在已经变得很可观，有着够艾伦把大半条腿踩进去的深度，和已经接近一米的长度，并且还在拓长。  
克鲁格每次都在防波堤上注视着他，却从来不下来，也没对他说过一句话。艾伦不知道这是为什么。不，或许他知道，但无论克鲁格对他在做的事情有什么想法，他都该直接说出来，而不是像这样幼稚地保持沉默。沉默，却不离去。  
“到这里来，到下面来。”艾伦说。  
“你知道的吧？我在挖什么。我知道有的，我知道在这里。”艾伦又说。  
“你怎么默不作声？”艾伦还说。

可克鲁格没有回答他，一次都没有。他只是站在高高的防波堤上，低头静静地注视着一切，注视着艾伦挖掘他的遗骸。

2.

夜尽了，视野里亮起的朝阳也渐渐升起，像落下的帷幕缓缓掀开。克鲁格把军帽的帽檐更拉低了一点，继续向着阶梯迈出新的一步。

人是易于习惯的生物。无论一开始多么困难的事，只要多做个几次也总会习惯，尤其当这事本身也并不困难时。克鲁格让押送的人在面前跪好，抽出针剂和药水。那个人扭动着身体，哀叫着，求饶着，哭泣着，鼻头通红，嘴角流出口水，眼泪从遮住眼睛的两条布带下面流下来和鼻涕混成一片。他哭号得像野兽，语无伦次，喑哑难听，求求你，他说，求求你杀了我吧，我不要，我不要变成巨人，不要啊——  
克鲁格将针剂注入他的身体，接着一脚踢在他的背上。  
当犯人滚落时，克鲁格第一次注意到那个少年的存在。一个黑发的少年，跪在底下不远处的沙地上，专注地用手挖着沙地。克鲁格惊异地盯着他看了一会儿，身边其他的士兵们在注射针剂上没有他熟练，现在还在手忙脚乱地进行中，大家都看得到下面的景象，可没有一个人显露出见到那少年的迹象。强光闪过，先前哭叫的犯人变成了一个八米级的巨人，丑陋的脸耷拉着，但他终于没有再哭泣了。巨人露着永远的笑，渐渐地朝着北方走去了。  
巨人也没有显露出嗅到了人类气息的样子。  
那么，这应该是记忆了。克鲁格微微弯腰，装作端详巨人的样子打量起那个少年。竟然有这么年轻的继承者吗？说到底，这究竟是过去还是未来？  
挖掘洞穴的少年突然抬起头来，克鲁格一瞬间有一种感觉，仿佛他能看到自己。  
“你站那么高干嘛？”  
他站得高高的，这样即使十五米级的巨人也只能无望地扒拉着墙壁，饥渴地看着高高在上的人类却毫无办法。  
一阵由同胞造就的流星雨出现了。好几个人纷纷在这时被踹下墙壁。巨人变身发出强光和巨响。高高在上的人们居高临下地看着这些怪物，看见它们追着这次用来献祭的可怜虫向北而去。而沙尘落下之后，少年仍然站在那里，面前是一个还很小的坑洞。  
“你怎么默不作声？”  
在上面的是马莱人，有的心有余悸，庆幸着自己能够这样高高在上；有的早已习惯，把这居高临下的视角看作理所当然。还有一个默不作声的克鲁格，不知道自己为什么站得这么高。在话语里有野火，灵魂憔悴不堪，头颅在黑暗中沉默。

第二次，第三次，每当克鲁格前往帕拉迪岛执行流放任务，那挖坑的少年都在那里，坑洞变得越来越大、越来越深。克鲁格和古洛斯坐在那崖边，古洛斯大声笑着，看着底下三米级巨人与恐惧尖叫着的活人搏斗的场景。那个人抓起一块尖锐的石头，把它狠狠地敲进了巨人的眼睛里。鲜血四溅，但蒸汽冒了起来，古洛斯哈哈大笑；搏斗者眼中一瞬间不可思议的狂喜般的希望重重地坠落，接着便是听惯的惨叫，见惯的血肉横飞。  
而少年就在那旁边挖着洞穴。他抬头看向克鲁格。  
“到这里来，到下面来。”少年说。  
“你知道的吧？我在挖什么。我知道有的，我知道在这里。”少年又说。  
“你怎么默不作声？”少年还说。  
在悬崖的边缘，只有沉默吞噬着说话的人们。看哪，多么恐怖，没有立足之地，除了在狱卒的身影下滚动的球体。

可克鲁格不能回答他，一次都不能。他只是站在高高的防波堤上，低头静静地注视着一切，注视着少年挖掘他的墓穴。

4.  


“道”的尽头，巨树静静地散发光芒，照亮底下无尽的沙漠。艾伦低头盯着那黯淡白色的沙子，想起来一年多以前——现在回想起来，几乎已经像上辈子的时光——他曾试着根据父亲的记忆，在父亲吃掉克鲁格变成人类的地方寻找他的遗骸。他从近海营地溜出来，在记忆显示的地方挖了好久，可最终一无所获。记忆明明清晰无误，却连一根白骨都没看到。  
或许这几十年里那肉终究是成了某只蜥蜴的晚餐，而那些吸了他的血的昆虫如今也早已死去；衣物的残片也被日晒雨淋分解，白骨或许也已经风化碎裂，混在沙子里，然后随着某次起风飘走了。除了现在传递到艾伦身体里的进击巨人，这世上已经再无艾伦·克鲁格曾经来过、曾经生活过的痕迹。  
艾伦蹲下来更加仔细地注视沙子。凑近了看，它们像是晶莹的颗粒，比普通的沙子也大了一点。这沙漠里是绝对的寂静，但艾伦的头脑中正呼啸着狂风。始祖之力已经启动，尤弥尔在他身边端详着尽头那棵树，好像她从来没见过它一样。而艾伦听见所有人说话。哭喊，悲鸣，欢笑，怒骂，呓语。大海的潮涨潮落无法启示那片杀戮的海洋。那记忆是多么痛苦：永恒的荒漠，破碎而彷徨的永恒的队列，在荒漠中趑趄而行。  
还有更清晰一点的声音。他听得出来属于他的朋友，他的敌人，还有所有能叫出他的名字的人。为什么，他们叫喊着，犹如在沙漠另一头喊叫，声音仿佛被风撕扯，为什么？艾伦，艾伦，你怎么默不作声？  
他更加凑近这些沙子。他有种感觉，仿佛这些声音是从沙子里发出来的。  
尤弥尔仍然在端详那树。艾伦看了看她，又捏起一把沙子，嗅了嗅，又放在耳边听。

“原来如此。”他的声音近乎耳语般不可闻，却是平静的，甚至带着点怀念的感慨，“这不是沙子，这是骨灰……这片沙漠，是两千年以来的你们……”  
艾伦，艾伦，你怎么默不作声？  
“这么说，”他看向尤弥尔，“你是在用他们的骨做成我们新的肉。我们中谁都不曾死去……我们中死去的，只有生命的光辉。”  
艾伦，艾伦，你怎么默不作声？

“这么说，”他的声音重新归于絮语，“这么说，我也算是终于找到你了。”

他仰起头，将那一小把沙子吞进口中。  
风依然呼啸着，哭喊着，悲鸣着，欢笑着，怒骂着，呓语着。艾伦，艾伦，你怎么默不作声？

——不妨说，我的血液忐忑不安。  
不妨说，喉咙是坟墓之始。  


  
Fin.

＊穆太奈比的骨灰：阿多尼斯诗歌，文内引用了多句内容。


End file.
